


Smart DJ Mix

by DevilishKurumi



Category: High School Musical (2006 2007 2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilishKurumi/pseuds/DevilishKurumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collegefic; Chad and Ryan lie in bed, listen to music and get giddy over every little thing in their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smart DJ Mix

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted on AFF.N in 2009.

            Ryan puts on a playlist that Chad’s never heard before.  He tells Chad some of the band names – Santogold, Snow Patrol, weird names like that – but Chad’s pretty music inept so he just lets Ryan control the mood.

            Chad wants to speak when the music starts but Ryan puts a finger against his lips, shushing him and telling him to listen to the lyrics, the feeling behind the songs for a while before opening his big mouth.  Santogold is something weird and the singer sounds like she doesn’t know much English, or if she does she doesn’t care about it enough, but the beats are pretty tight and it fits, somehow, against the slow, deep tenor of Snow Patrol’s lead singer.  Not perfectly, really, because Santogold is just a little too fast, but Chad admits to Ryan that he has good sense in music anyway.

            They’re lying on Ryan’s bed at his place in New York and Chad’s pretty glad that he decided to skip town for a while.  At first, when he’d shown up at the studio apartment Ryan had listed as his address, the blond had been stern and tried to turn him out, make him get back on a bus and head back to Albuquerque because he had school, damn it, and he needed to _finish that._   But Chad just let him yell and scowl and list off all the good reasons to stay home, and when he was finished Chad just said, “It isn’t working for me any more,” and somehow Ryan had realized just what he meant.

            So now he’s crashing at Ryan’s and working at some shitty little deli and playing basketball with kids from shitty inter-city schools and loving every minute of it.  His mom called a few times until his phone died, and then Sharpay had called Ryan and screamed at him for a while until Ryan’s phone died too.  When Ryan got a new phone and a new number and didn’t call Sharpay to tell her, Chad realized that he might never be going home.  It was terrifying and exhilarating all at once and in a fit of overwhelming emotion, he had taken Ryan for an impromptu waltz through the apartment until they crashed in a laughing heap.

            Sometimes, Ryan will head out to parties, and he’s still attending school so it isn’t like Chad always has the other around.  But when Ryan is certain that the parties will be good for Chad he’ll drag him along, and when classes get tough he’ll take it out on Chad, who’ll let him stamp his feet and shout at him as long as he gets a free place to stay.  Besides, it isn’t like Chad never does the same.  It’s a symbiotic relationship of bitching and joking and honestly, Chad really can’t see himself without it now.

            For a while, he had thought that this was how it would have been if Troy and him had lived together, but then Ryan would say something about his hair or his clothes or his bone structure, usually after too many drinks at some afterparty, and Chad would remember that things probably wouldn’t progress the same way with Troy.

            So here they are, lying on Ryan’s bed in his little studio apartment, listening to music that makes Chad’s heart hurt a little with the utter intensity of it.  Ryan’s explaining something about the lyrics, about what they mean and why they’re there at all, and Chad laughs.  He looks over and sees how offended Ryan looks and that only makes him laugh harder, grabbing Ryan’s shoulders and pulling him, stammering and blushing, into his lap, letting him struggle to adjust to sitting on Chad’s stomach instead of by his side.  And it is really weird, Chad won’t deny, but he’s still laughing and Ryan looks so flustered and uncomfortable.  But it’s something that was going to happen, right, and Chad’s quick to point out how dumb he looks when he’s upset and Ryan hits him in the chest with maybe a quarter of any real physical strength, but he’s starting to laugh too and they collapse into a giggling, gay heap.

            Chad really hadn’t planned on much else, but somewhere along the line the giggling turns into kissing, and Chad’s not surprised when Ryan digs his hands into his hair and then into the muscles of his shoulders.  All the little compliments and casual remarks and fine tuning instructions just built him up for perfect molestation, he figures.

            Ryan pulls away suddenly and starts professing his love for the song on the list and Chad listens in rapt attention, so amused by how distracted Ryan can get when his straight roommate is trying to make out with him, but he’s so interested and into the music that Chad can let it slide.  It’s kind of hot.

            Ryan finishes ranting and then kisses Chad hard, harder than before and it’s like he’s realized how stupid it had been to stop making out for some music.

            Chad likes his women on top for the most part, so when Ryan starts stripping over him, Chad’s well prepared to follow suit while never leaving from between Ryan’s legs.  They’re both better at this than either would probably admit.  Ryan even knows how far he can lean over to reach his side table, where the condoms are and the lube too and really, Chad wants to ask how many guys Ryan’s snuck over while he’s asleep on the couch but the answer would probably piss him off so he refrains.

            They’re making jokingly snide comments at each other the entire way through; Ryan makes fun of Chad’s belly button and Chad makes fun of how oddly hairy Ryan’s belly is, when he goes through so much effort to keep himself nice and neat otherwise.  They make fun of each other’s ears and toes and even take a few jabs at each other’s cocks, even if it’s kind of mean and stupid in the situation.  They’re both a lot more casual about it than Chad had figured they would be, but he doesn’t mind it; he pulls Ryan against his chest and follows the few, increasingly hoarser instructions on how to stretch him out, every one of Ryan’s groans echoing into Chad’s throat.

            There’s a sudden silence between them when Chad pulls on the condom and pours lube into his hand; Ryan makes one last quip about needing more before giving up on trying to be nonchalant.

            From the moment he slides into Ryan, Chad’s eyes are hard-pressed to stay open; he grunts at the artificially slick heat and bucks his hips to help speed the process up.  Ryan groans and shifts and bites his lip hard, hands bracing against Chad’s shoulders and hips stilling; Chad bucks again and Ryan makes this _noise,_ a groan and a purr and something else that makes Chad’s eyes close in worship.

            Ryan and him start moving and the quips are replaced by gasps and grunts and groans.  They try to keep each other’s rhythm but it’s impossibly hard when both of them are just dying for the friction, so eventually they give up and Ryan is left to do more of the work than Chad.  Eyelids heavy, Chad keeps his focus on Ryan; his chest, his stomach, his face, all of it is something worth committing to memory.  He’s not perfect and Chad knows it, but he _understands_ and he’s perfect because of that.

            When Ryan comes it’s only because Chad got his hands on his cock, and after the grunting dies down Chad follows soon after, making a mewling kind of noise that he’ll probably regret later but for now, he just wants Ryan to stay where he is and never leave.

            Afterwards, Ryan espouses about what kinds of sounds make what kinds of experiences more vibrant and Chad just laughs, and together they lie in Ryan’s bed and listen to music.


End file.
